Casualty: How it should have been
by futurejkrowling-x
Summary: Let's pretend that Curtis never died and that the whole 'roof thing' never happened. Alice and Curtis plan the wedding, Jay serenades Ruth and lots more! Basically, how Casualty should have been.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Casualty. I just use the characters to invent my own little story! **

**Btw. This is Eilidh writing the story!**

**Alice POV**

"We have an Eric Cameron, found unconscious by the side of the road. Heart rate . . . . "Jeff and Curtis slammed through the doors pushing a trolley before disappearing into resus.

"Hi! My husband, Eric, he was just brought in. Can I see him? What's wrong? What's happened?" Mr Cameron's wife rushed up to the desk, startling me and bringing me back to earth. I was planning the wedding.

"Calm down Mrs Cameron. He should be alright," I said, motioning for Jay to come over. "This man here will take you for a drink while you wait for your husband. Yes?" She nodded and shakily walked with Jay to the canteen.

As I busied myself with some work I should have been doing, a pair of arms linked round my waist. "Hey, I have 10 minutes. The roof?" Curtis asked. I nodded and we walked to the lift.

"So. What was it that you needed to speak to me about?" I asked. It was cold up on the roof and I wanted to hurry up this conversation so I could get back to the warmth of the busy A and E department.

"Well," he said, lifting my hands into his own. "Now that we don't have to run anymore, I was thinking we could plan the wedding and pick a date, because now everyone knows, we can celebrate."

I blushed. I had started planning the wedding but not really told Curtis.

He must have noticed me blushing as he looked worried now. "Babe? What's wrong? Don't tell me that you are having second thoughts."

"No no no! I am not having second thoughts. It's just that I may have forgotten to tell you that I have started planning the wedding and I might have left out the fact that I just might have got a date picked out."

Curtis stared at me, then, all of a sudden, he picked me up and kissed me. "Thank god. I was never one for waiting. When is the date then babe?" He put me down and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"17th July next year. But, we need to book it now or we won't get it," I warned. "So you will still need to wait Curtis!" I laughed at his expression. He must have thought that it was closer.

"Ok then! Book it! Because I cannot wait for you to be my wife Alice." He put his hand on my chin and kissed me.

"HELLO! Love birds? Curtis! Down here now. We have a shout!" Curtis and I looked down from the roof to see Jeff standing there.

"Ugh! That wasn't 10 minutes." I complained.

"I know, I know! But I have to go. You book that date Alice and I'll talk to you when I get back. Yeah?" He kissed me then jogged to the door that led to the stairs and disappeared from sight.

*10 minutes later*

I had phoned up and booked the date and church so I got back to filling out papers so that patients could be discharged. There was so much work that I was falling behind so I ran through the papers as quickly as possible. The time had gone half past 3 when I finished and put them in the 'Out' box.

"You told him that you have the whole wedding planned out then?" whispered Jay from across the reception desk.

"Not the whole wedding but yes I have told him. You told Ruth that you love her yet?" I questioned. Jay was in love with Ruth and had been ever since they spent the night together last month.

"No! I am not in love with her, I was just looking for something more than a one night stand thank you very much!" he defended himself. "Anyway, if she is looking for another shot with me, I am sure she'll ask."

"Take the plunge Jay. Oh! Jay? I don't suppose you could cover my shift tonight? Curtis gets of early and we were gonna go out tonight."

"Oh! I don't know. I was gonna 'take the plunge' tonight!" he teased. Jay jumped over the desk and sat down lightly on my seat.

"Aw! Come on! No you weren't. You are too much of a chicken! Please Jay, please?" I begged, doing my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But only tonight." Jay winked at me and we high fived. "What date is it then? You never did tell me, even though I am your best friend,"

"July 17th. Next year. I think Curtis kind of wanted it to be a little sooner though. What, with everything that has happened. I think he is just a little nervous that something will happen and we will have to go on the run again. Curtis blames himself for me being attacked and thinks that, if we are married and living together, nothing bad will happen to us."

"That is sweet, you know that? But if he is so worried, then why don't you just move in with each other now?" Jay asked as if it was the simplest of things. It was.

"You know what Jay? I might just do that. I'll ask him but I can't imagine him saying no. It'll at least put his mind at ease that I'm safe if I share a house with him. Won't it?" Suddenly, I was excited about the prospect of living with Curtis, a little part of me felt safer already.

**If you want some more chapters, you have to R + R. I want 1 review for the next chapter! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, guess what? I don't own Casualty or BBC. I just have a massive obsession with Curtis/Alice and was devastated when he died ******

**Chapter 2 Curtis POV**

I am so anxious. Alice was booking the date right now for our wedding but even the fact that I knew that she was going to be all mine in a matter of months, I was still nervous when I wasn't around her. She lived a mile away from me and we were getting married! Shouldn't we be living together by now?

Living together...... living together! I will ask her to live with me!

"Curtis? Curtis? Curtis!" I was brought back down to earth by Polly, Dixie and Jeff. We were washing the ambulances at base. "What the flippin heck is up with you today? You ok?" asked Jeff."

"Eh... I'm fine yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit preoccupied. We finished here?" Throwing the sponge back into the bucket I grabbed the keys and got in.

"What is up Curtis? First you were all doom and gloom, then you were happy, then confused and quiet and now you look like you have won a million pounds!" Polly jumped in the passenger seat and looked at me. I kept my eyes on the road as I pulled out onto the road but I could feel her eyes boring into my neck.

"Hey! I'm fine, I was just a little bit worried about Alice. It was my fault she was attacked you know? But now I'm fine. Great in fact. I'm going to ask her to move in with me." I explained. My heart jumped at the idea of asking Alice to move in with me.

"Oh my god! Curtis! Yay! We've all been waiting for this moment! Switch the lights on so we can get back to the hospital quicker." I rolled my eyes at that last comment. Polly was such a kid! But I still did as I was told and switched the lights on.

**(10 minutes later. Back in the hospital) **

**Alice POV**

Jay had suddenly decided that he was ill so had left me a pile of patients that needed stitching and mopping up. "Erm. Daniel Bennett? Come with me please." I lead the way to the nearest cubicle and sat him down. "I'll be right back with something to numb the pain." He nodded; blood from his head wound trickled down from underneath the gauze.

I looked around for some pain relief for my patient, finally finding some on the top shelf in the cupboard. As I got a fresh syringe, Tess ran up to me. "You will never guess what has happened Alice! He's back! He's back!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, gleam lit up like wildfire across her face. Before I could ask who was back, there was a loud thump from Mr Bennett's cubicle.

"Mr Bennett? Oh my!" I ran towards the cubicle and pulled back the curtains to find him fitting on the ground. Suddenly, Adam and Tess ran past me, I helped them get him on the bed before they rolled it out of the cubicle and headed for RESUS.

"Babe?" Curtis grabbed my hand and pulled me gently towards him.

"Hi!" I said, running my hands through my hair. I was ready to ask him. "I have something to say."

"And I'm sure whatever you have to say will be beautiful but I need to say something first." I nodded, signalling for him to carry on. "Do you want to move in with me?" I smiled.

"Hmmm. I think I might just have to say yes." I laughed and he kissed my nose.

"I was so hoping that you would say that. What were you going to say babe?" he asked. Uh-oh.

"Uh. Nothing. Forget it." He kissed me and I hugged him. But looking over his shoulder, I saw something. Someone.

Someone I never ever thought I would have to see again.

Someone who would cause trouble for sure.

**Muah ha ha ha ha! Cliffy! **

**If you want another chap, then I want one review or I won't post it.**

**Am going on a one week holiday on Sunday and will not be able to post anything but I will try to update before then. But I do need one more review! ******** x x Eilidh x x**


	3. Chapter 3

***Dramatic music* I, Eilidh, hereby declare that I do not own Casualty as the BBC does. I am just lucky enough to have found FanFic where I can play with my favourite characters!**

**Chapter 2**

**? POV**

"That'll be a tenner mate," Fumbling around in my pocket, I found the correct note and handed it to the cab driver.

I stepped out of the car and looked up at the hospital before me. A smile crossed my face at the thought of seeing all my friends again; so I ran as quickly as possible and peered around the hospital entrance.

The reception area was filled with the noise and babble of the patients and staff and I could hardly see anyone in particular but I just managed to pick out the people I wanted to see the most.

Alice was standing there with an unknown man. Her hands were placed around his neck and his arms were settled on her hips. They were standing beside the desk and looked like they were deep in conversation. He lightly kissed her lips and she blushed.

They must be together; as in _together_. Damn it.

I was brought back to life when I heard an extremely loud gasp. I looked up and saw Alice pointing at me with a slightly green look on her face.

Her partner spun round, hands in balls and he met my eyes.

Then there was a slight pause as we stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Alice ran for me and jumped into my embrace and kissed me on the cheek. She was then gently shoved out the way as Tess pounced on me and lightly slapped me on the face.

"No postcards!" she whispered. I grinned sheepishly as they dragged me into the hospital. Alice was suddenly quieter. She wouldn't look me directly in the eyes and she rubbed her lips with her hand quite forcefully.

"Sam! I cannot believe it! Where have you been? How are you? Have you been taking your medication?" _Way to kill the mood Mum._

"I've been here and there, I am fabulous and yes, I have taken my medication," I assured her. Then I turned to face Alice –who was now officially green- and simply said, "Hey."

She bushed a simple pink. "Hi," she squeaked, cringing lightly into her man.

"Long time no see. You cut your hair,"

"Yeah, um, you got a tattoo?" She pointed at my hand where the thick, black outline of star was placed. I rubbed it gently in recognition and nodded. She smiled softly and suddenly, her eyes popped open and she jumped slightly.

"I have to go; Mrs Black needs me to take her blood." Alice wriggled free of his arms and jogged lightly towards a frail old woman who was sitting by the toilets. Alice clapped her hands lightly and pulled the woman up of her seat and towards the nearest cubicle.

There was an awkward pause as my mother fiddled with my coat and the paramedics who were standing nearby just stood there, looking in the direction of the cubicle where Alice was.

"Listen mate," said Dixie. I remembered her from my previous time at the hospital. "What is the deal with you and Alice? I mean, she loved you back then and now she has weird mood swings around you. Spill." She looked at me through curious eyes. They were bright blue and her hair hung down low in front of them.

"It's a long, phone call filled story. Basically, when I left, I never lost contact and it got awkward and messy. I thought that she was over it; I am." I stared at the floor and played with my hands.

There was a soft bang. "Shoot," Alice murmured. "I am so sorry Mrs Black. I'll just get another pack. One minute. Okay?" There was a scratching sound as she felt around on the floor, picking up what she had dropped. She swung the curtain open and dropped the needles in the bin before grabbing another pack and looking in our direction. A small smile crossed her delicate features before she disappeared back into the cubicle.

"Let's get you home!" Mum threw her hands up in the air and settled them on my shoulders. "It's the end of my shift anyway so come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me past everyone. Through a gap in the curtains, I clearly saw Alice fumbling with a needle and Mrs Blacks' arm, a clear sheen of sweat on her face.

It pained me to know that I was the cause of the worry that she was going through.

"Sooooo. Who was the guy Alice was draped over," I struggled to hide the disgust in my voice.

"SAMUEL! That is Alice's fiancée so I would appreciate less of the tone please! You may have just arrived here but she is happy and he is great for her! Don't you DARE ruin this for her!" Mum scolded me. Even as we slid into the car and pulled out of the car park, she could not hide the slight anger that was etched on her face.

"Married? She is getting married? Huh? She's quick isn't she?" Sarcasm was getting in the way and as soon as I said that, I regretted it.

"Two years Sam. Two years you have been away, since you left her. Curtis came along, picked her up and held her hand and they clicked. So don't get all sarcastic just because she's happy." She was right.

We reversed into a parking space and got out of the car. For the second time, I looked up at the house before me and sighed. I was home and I would get what I initially came for. Alice.

**Alice POV**

Sam. What the heck? I gasped out loud and found my finger rising in his direction. He raised his head and smiled at me. Happiness overwhelmed me and I tore myself away from Curtis and darted towards him, embracing him in a hug when my arms met him. I kissed him on the cheek right before Tess gently pushed me away and engulfed Sam in what could only be described as the biggest and strongest hug ever!

"No postcards," she whispered as she slapped him playfully. I felt myself grin. As we made our way towards Curtis, Dixie, Polly and Jeff, I was –for some reason- reminded of the many nights that I had spent on the phone with him. The tears and tantrums; the happiness faded as quickly as it came.

_1 and half years before_

"You cannot be bloody well serious!" I screamed down the phone. "You go out and sleep with every woman who looks at you and you have the cheek to come and tell me that I can't date anyone?! We aren't even together!"

* * *

"Don't give me that crap! Oh please! Sam, no. You can't suggest that. I have a job which I am not going to give up for you! Just no! No! Never Sam!"

* * *

"I'm sorry! Please, Sam. I'm sorry. You know I never meant that. We both said some things.....no.....please......don't!"

_Back to present time_

The memories were all too fresh in my mind. We had argued relentlessly and I had cried so much that I didn't care to remember. Though I did.

I rubbed my lips as Tess fussed over Sam. He reassured her that he was fine before facing me.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," was my pathetic response.

"Long time no see. You cut your hair,"

"Yeah, um, you got a tattoo?" I glanced at his hand. A delicate tattoo was inked on his skin near his fingers. Similar to one I had on my foot. It got quite awkward. Then, I remembered Mrs Black. I was supposed to take her blood for some tests.

I quickly explained about it and unwrapped myself from Curtis' protective embrace. I jogged up to Mrs Black and led her to the cubicle. From through the curtain, I heard Sam being interrogated.

"Dear? The needle, it's shaking. Are you okay honey?" Mrs Black gently nudged me, though that was enough to send the needle in my hand flying to the ground. I hurried out my apologies to her and scrambled around the floor, picking up the things. Swiftly, I flung the curtain open and threw the needle lightly into the bin before bending over and getting another pack.

From a distance, I heard Tess declare to the entire hospital that she would be taking Sam home. _Thank god._

They walked past and I noticed from my peripheral vision that Sam looked in on me. Trust that to be the time that I slipped with the needle in my hand and almost stab Mrs Black. "Sorry, bad day," I laughed quietly.

As soon as I had taken the blood, I ran out of the cubicle and slowed down to a speed walk so I could slip outside. I leaned against the wall and sighed loudly. In the distance, I could see Tess' car pull out of the car park. I sighed again and nearly cried.

**SAM! It was Sam! So what will he do and what will happen when the wedding comes around? **

**I want 1 review or I will not update. It's nice to be appreciated **

**Eilidh x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! This chap is set 3 months after the second one as I needed to speed things up a little bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Casualty or the BBC. I do own my ideas though ;) **

**Chapter 3, Alice POV**

"Excuse me, thanks," I was on a mission. Jay was off sick today, love sick, and he had once again left me with a ton of patients to look after.

"Liam Jaimeson?" A terrified looking boy stood up, clutching to his mother's hand. "So it looks like you scraped your head. How did you do that then, eh?" Liam looked like I had walked in with a gun.

I led them to a cubicle and propped him up on the bed. Carefully, I tried to avoid him seeing the needle that I was filling up with pain killers for him.

"Now, if you just hold Mummy's hand, I will check your head, yes?"

Liam shook his head and squirmed under his mother's tight grasp. "He hates needles, but, what 5 year old doesn't!" She smiled at me and lifted up Liam's chin so that he was looking her in the face. "Listen to the nice lady, Liam. Shh. It's alright. Just a small graze is all it is,"

I knew fine well he would scream but leaned towards him anyway and squirted the liquid into his oozing would. He screamed.

No, he screamed bloody murder. Liam started thrashing about madly, kicking and flailing his arms and legs. "One moment," I shouted to his mother, signalling that I was leaving. "Tess? Help. Now," I asked.

"Sorry. I'm busy. Oh, Sam can help you. Sam?" Sam walked towards me, putting on a pair of gloves and plastering a stupid smile on his face.

He had gotten a job about 2 months ago as a Health Assistant and since then he had followed me about and given Curtis daggers. Jeff and the gang teased Curtis endlessly about it which annoyed him more.

"Liam, 5 years old, cut head with a tin opener. He's been given pain medication but won't relax. Can you possibly control him while I get some butterfly stitches and gauze?" Sam nodded and grinned at me once more.

The stitches and gauze were found in the cupboard all too soon and my feet took me into the cubicle within minutes of leaving. Sam and the mother held Liam down while I cleaned the wound and placed some sticky stitches on his forehead. "Could you make an appointment with your GP in a few days to check up on Liam?" I asked the mum. She nodded, picked up Liam and wandered out.

"You want to get a drink soon?" asked Sam suddenly. I bolted upright from my position on my seat and looked up into his puppy dog eyes.

"Em, no. Sorry! Jay has left me with loads of patients and stuff so I'm going to be pretty busy for the next decade," making an apologetic face, I seized the chance to take a quick breather and stand outside.

When I leaned against the wall, I could see Liam making a fuss outside his car. I suddenly felt great sympathy for his parents. Something caught my eye and I turned around to see Curtis and Jeff looking at me. I half shrugged, half waved and leaned my head against the wall. My face must have looked strange because I felt no pursuit beside me which told me Curtis would not be coming over to talk.

After a few minutes, I heaved myself up from the wall and sauntered back inside.

It took 3 hours to see to all of the patients and to fill out all the paper work. Now was the task of emailing Jay on the latest 'Ruth Gossip'. He was fixated with her and even when he failed to turn up to work; his brain still craved his daily fix of Ruth. Jay had tried and failed so many times to ask her out. He had sent emails, flowers, letters, even an Acappella Band. Though Ruth still turned him down._ Maybe she's gay._ I thought.

Jay had mostly enlisted in my help with his love life but recently, mine was getting complicated. With Sam's return, brought back fresh memories and snide comments. Curtis hated being in the same room as him and it would turn out embarrassing as Curtis tended to be overprotective.

I was too tired to email a sensible piece of gossip to Jay so I simply stated that she had not turned up for work due to stomach flu. I quickly threatened him into coming back to work tomorrow and signed off with an 'x'.

Just when I was ready for a coffee, I turned round to see a mug filled with the frothy stuff. Underneath it sat a note from...Sam.

_Thought you could do with something stronger than water but _

_weaker than alcohol. Maybe we could meet up after work for the _

_alcohol part. Sam x_

I was bored of his charades now. Why couldn't he just accept that Curtis and I were getting married? We live together now for god's sake! It was causing strain on my relationship with Tess as well. Of course, Sam was her son but she thought so much about Curtis and I as a couple so she was completely divided. Sam would just have to learn whose side I was on before something serious happened.

I had complete faith in Curtis but I was always worried about a relapse. He had tried to forget about his past but it still scared me at how easy it would be to slip. To slip and punch someone more like......

"Alice?" someone nudged me out of my trance and shook me gently. I looked up and found myself deep in my fiancée's eyes.

"Um, yes?" I asked.

"Shifts over you know? I thought we could get a takeaway. It bugs me when you're like this and I thought you could do with some cheering up, babe," He kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll go get changed and meet you outside, yeah?" Curtis nodded and walked outside.

Quickly, I got changed, said night to Tess and met Curtis.

"Ready?" I asked, although it sounded more like a question meant for me.

"Yeah," As we walked towards the car, I looked up at the roof due to the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. Sure enough, Sam was waving at me from his position on the roof.

He was freaking me out now. Was he even stable anymore?

**I know that this chap was a bit boring but I wanted you guys to see how Alice felt and what Sam was acting like now. **

**I know that Alice is a bit OOT but I personally think her character is a bit dull and spiced her up a bit and made her and Jay closer as friends. She's more like me now! **

**Hope you guys liked it and I will update soonish. **

**Eilidh x**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5! **

**I don't own Casualty but I do own the basic plotlines and any other character I may bring in.**

**Alice POV**

"Well, well, well! What a pleasure! Jay Faldren is in the building!" I threw my hands in the air as Jay waltzed into the hospital.

"Nice to see you to, Alice. What have I missed?"

Knowing fine well what he was really asking about, I answered. "Ruth is up in surgery right now. Matthew Moir was suffering from acute appendicitis and was rushed upstairs to surgery," I explained. He nodded.

"She missed me?" He asked.

I simply stared with raised eyebrows until he got the message, picked up his bag and walked away to get changed.

"Georgina Andrews, 22 and found unconscious underneath an overpass with a needle in her arm; suspected overdose. Pulse was......" Jeff's voice disappeared into RESUS.

"Alice?" Curtis tugged on my arm and kissed me lightly.

"Hey," I answered as I pulled out Georgina's file from the cabinet and handed it to a waiting Jessica. "What's up?"

"Sam," he breathed. "He's following me! Everywhere I go, he's there! Every text I receive, he watches me read it! It's crazy! He's crazy!"

Suddenly, the file I was filing started to shake. Curtis' hands held mine and the file stilled. "Sorry," he whispered. I nodded.

"It's ok. I need to go, there is a lot of work to be done," And I walked away, leaving a visibly confused Curtis to think.

**SPOV**

Curtis crept up behind Alice and whispered in her ear. They kissed. After a few moments of quiet conversation, Alice started to shake, her eyes frosted over and her mouth opened slightly. Curtis grabbed her hands and the shaking stopped. Then she walked away.

Dixie, Jeff and Polly walked over to Curtis as he leant back on the reception desk. Curiosity entered me so I probed further and leaned into the conversation.

"Curtis? Come on, we need to tidy up before the next shout. Georgina created quite a mess," Polly pulled on his arm though he would not budge.

"Come on, mate. Snap out. Just ignore him! Alice is just nervous that's all. Wouldn't you be?" Jeff nudged Curtis on the arm.

This seemed to do it and Curtis let Polly lead him outside to the waiting ambulance.

He seemed pretty shaken by my appearance. The strain in their relationship was visible and their communication levels throughout the working day had gone down considerably. From what I had heard, Alice and Curtis had been very public with their affection, never shying away from each other's presence but now, the relationship had hardened and there seemed to be a minimal amount of time spent with each other.

It bugged me that my communication levels with Alice had minimised too. The whole plan was to get back together with her but the chances of a happy ending seemed slim now. Curtis, of course, despised me. Even if I went anywhere near Alice while he was in the vicinity, his face hardened and his hands balled into fists.

Alice must have sensed this as every time she put a hand on his chest and pushed him lightly away. Curtis backed down immediately and focused his attention on Alice instead.

I was fully aware that I could sabotage their marriage though previous evidence suggests that they love each other like Edward loves Bella. All it would take was one simple kiss. Alice and I had kissed before and so much love had filled them. With one small reminder, she would see how much we loved each other and she would come back to me. Not Curtis.

My concentration was diverted as Alice came into my view. She was waving at an old friend from school whom she had stitched up. As she waved, a small bracelet fell from her scrubs pocket. It lay unnoticed on the floor as she grabbed another file and directed a battered and bruised rugby player into a cubicle.

When the curtain has stopped swaying and the creaking and clattering of the bed and the equipment has started, I seized my chance and sped across to the silver chain. Carefully, I scooped it up and squeezed it into my palm.

If I was to hand it to Curtis, it would annoy him. It was obviously annoying to him that I worked in the same area as her but if I had a personal belonging of hers...well that would drive him insane!

With my plan, I walked outside onto the tarmac of the car park and walked in the direction of the ambulance. Curtis and Jeff were leaning against it, coffee cups in hand.

"Curtis? Alice dropped this and never noticed. I tried to give it back to her but seeing as things are awkward between us, I thought you might give it to her," I smiled warmly and held out the silver bracelet.

He took it into his hands and placed it into his pocket. Then, he nodded in my direction and went back to a conversation about wedding bands with Jeff.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Didn't think we were on speaking terms,"

"We're not but seeing as we both care about Alice, I just thought you would have the common courtesy to say thank you," I spat.

Curtis stepped forwards to me and I have to admit, he did look frightening.

"Thank you and here's a tip. Stay. Away. From my fiancée. Okay?" He hissed.

I clapped my hands and backed away slowly.

_15 minutes later_

I hated meetings. They were usually just informative ones, telling us that we should all work harder and that we were letting the hospital down. I walked towards the meeting room and peeked through the blinds and looked inside.

Alice and Curtis were sitting beside each other, definitely looking more comfortable around each other. _He had listened to me then. _I thought. Alice had her feet curled up beneath her and she was leaning into him. He had her hands in his and a shiny bracelet hung from her delicate wrist.

As I walked in, Curtis stiffened and Alice's smile faltered though their eyes stayed locked together. I chose to sit closer to my mother. As heartless as he thought I was, I wasn't going to ruin their moment. Their first moment in public since my arrival.

Mr Jordan entered and everyone silenced. He balanced on his stick as he selected the sheet of paper he needed from his briefcase.

"I have a board meeting so I will make it short and sweet. Alice and Jay, I need you to man the reception for the rest of the week. Just casual clothing as you aren't needed in your usual posts at this moment," Alice and Jay smiled at each other and Jay looked from Ruth to Alice with raised eyebrows before winking at Alice.

Mr Jordan added various jobs and reminders to his speech before facing me with a smile. "Sam, I don't really know you but a little birdie told me that you are familiar with an ambulance. You, my friend are needed to help out with the Paramedic duties. Starting tomorrow, you will be teamed with Curtis and Polly,"

I smiled but in my peripheral vision I could see Alice, Curtis and my mum looked cautiously around them.

**That's it for now! How you liked that! Please review, please! I found out that only a fraction of the people reading my other story reviewed and if everyone had reviewed, I would have well over a thousand. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**FJKR-x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything apart from my ideas**

Jay POV

Great, another day on reception! Do we never get to do the work that we are paid for? But I suppose there are two rather big upsides to this arrangement; I would get easy access to everything Ruth related and Alice would be there to help me whenever my lack of concentration and knowledge of filing kicked in.

So we were all happy, well apart from Curtis. At the very mention of Sam and the fact that he would be joining the paramedics for a while, his jaw locked and his hands became limp around Alice's. Sam smirked, Alice stared, Jeff laughed, Dixie choked and Polly looked confused. It was only when Mr Jordan banged his stick against the floor and walked out the room that Tess stood up and followed.

I did the same and so did Alice and the doctors. Everyone else just sat there and stared around blankly.

"Alice? What's up with Curtis and Sam?" I asked over the mountain of work we had on our desks.

She stared up at me and paused, thinking through her answer carefully then she took a deep breath. "I used to date Sam but things got a bit awkward and we split up. Along comes Curtis and we're happy you know? But then comes Sam and things get all weird again. Sam is just being an idiot, pushing buttons that he knows he shouldn't. Just a little bit of tension, so I'll hope for the best,"

"Hmm, tough break kid. It'll work out alright. And if not, you can always help me woo over Ruth," I laughed and ducked as she threw a playful punch in my direction.

But her eyes clouded over and she let her fist drop to her side. I followed her gaze and saw the paramedics plus Sam walking towards the exit.

"They'll be fine," She said calmly, though the look on her face told me that that was the end of that topic. So I changed it.

"Don't suppose you want to go out for drinks tonight?" I asked; my puppy eyes at the ready.

I wasn't expecting her answer. "Yeah! God, yeah! It's been too long Jay Faldren. I was beginning to think that we were growing apart!" She smiled up at me, her smile reaching her eyes for the first time in ages.

"Gah! Just the very thought of us separating gives me chills! I'll pick you up at about 8ish?" Alice nodded and we high-fived before going our separate ways.

It was sad to watch really, my best friend and friend going through yet another bout of pain. Throughout their relationship, Alice had been attacked, they'd broken up, been threatened and had to cancel their wedding because of a double booking. And now Sam was back, it was just another kick in the gut for them. Alice had tried to be brave but she was never good at concealing emotions. Sam was constantly there whenever Alice and Curtis were together and I know for a fact that they had had words. It was weird though, for a couple that had so much strain, their relationship never faltered. Not once.

I was helping Alice plan her wedding. Well, when I say helping, I mean nodding along at her suggestions and smiling at various intervals. And it gave me some pride; I was helping her with the planning of the biggest day of her life. Exciting.

After about 3 hours of checking up on patients and bed making, I was nearly finished my shift. Ruth had passed me numerous times but never looked at me. She must not have like my flowers. Or the wine. Or the card.

Pushy as I was, I wasn't forcing. If Ruth eventually snapped at me and slapped me, I would back away. But until that day, I would do everything to make her mine.

_1 hour later_

Shift over! In a mere 2 hours, I would be drinking Alice under the table! I walked out to my car and saw Curtis leaning against the ambulance talking to Polly. Sam was watching them closely from the passenger seat in another ambulance. Alice's car was already gone so she must have got off early and Curtis would just get dropped off.

Just as I was dropping my bag into the backseat, Curtis called me over. His eyes were pleading, almost as if he was scared to have Sam with him. I obliged and went to see what he wanted. "You're going out with Alice tonight aren't you?" Weakly, I nodded. Everyone knew about his past now.

"That's fine, honestly," _Thank god._ "Just make sure you avoid Samuel. He knows that she's going out because she told me while his ears were tuned it. Be careful with her. He's a freak,"

"Yeah, sure man. Okay," And with that I walked away. Playing that scene over in my head, I realised just how weird I sounded saying that. I mean, I never say 'sure man'.

It took me about half an hour to get ready and even then it was only 7. Bored, I cleaned the bathroom, kitchen and then I restocked my fridge.

Alice had moved in with Curtis about 4 months ago and they now lived 15 minutes away so I decided to call for the taxi now and just go so there wouldn't be a chance of me being late.

_Half an hour later_

8 o'clock. Right on time. "Hi!" Alice squealed as she opened the door. The sounds of the TV and some talking reached my eyes. Seeing my curiosity, Alice was quick to answer. "Curtis and Jeff are watching the match. Bye!" She shouted into the living room before grabbing her keys and stepping out.

Dressed in red converse trainers, a blue t-shirt and grey skinny jeans, she looked very pretty and casual. One of the things I loved about her. She never tried too hard and made just the right amount of effort. Of course, when we started to get close as friends, people assumed that we were together but no! We're just friends and besides, her heart belongs with Curtis. And mine; Ruth.

The club was noisy and Lady GaGa blared through the speakers. Alice walked over to the bar and ordered us some drinks while I stared at some people I vaguely knew but recognised. We drank our drinks and ordered some more. After about the third lot of drinks, my brain was getting blurry and Alice started giggling uncontrollably.

We moved onto some other bar and then another but by that time, we were past drunk. It was like I was almost sober! I paid for her taxi home and watched as she stumbled towards the house and nearly fell flat on her face as Curtis opened the door for her. It was only about 3 in the morning so it wasn't a surprise to see Jeff leave when Alice was safely inside.

**Ok, so that was slightly boring! Never done Jay POV before but I just wanted to give you an insight into Jay. **

**I've already planned the rest of the story and BTW there will be LOADS of drama as my friends will know. (I've bored them with constant Casualty talk!)**

**Please R+R! **

**P.S. Does anyone know the name of Curtis' brothers? Luke and ? Thanks x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next update to How It Should Have Been. Hope you like it. I think that all the things requested are in here so you should be happy! Alice and Jay POV.**

**I don't own anything apart from my storylines and any character I may bring in.**

Alice POV

The throbbing in my head continued throughout most of my shift, though it had dulled considerably since the beginning of the day. Jay looked like I felt but buzzed about like a bee. On the plus side, my work load was relieved rather heavily due to his energy boost.

To repay him for last night, I decided to do a good deed involving the apple of his eye: Ruth.

"Ruth?" I asked quietly as she walked past. "Can I have a word?"

"What, Alice? I'm an extremely busy Doctor," she replied sharply, not fully allowing herself to look at me.

"Erm, you know Jay? Well...no listen! Please can you consider going on a quiet date...ok erm a quiet party for two people over dinner with him?" She sighed. It didn't take a lot to annoy Ruth and she was clearly busy.

"A _quiet_ dinner. With Jay. Tell him to pick me up at 7 tonight and we'll see how it goes. I suppose that he's a decent enough boy," Ruth shrugged and then briskly turned and walked towards the staff room.

I noted how she referred to Jay as a boy and not a man or guy. Personally, I didn't care too much for her, she seemed so snobbish and too focused on work but Jay saw something in her and I had to respect that.

"Mr Calder?" A badly bruised man stood up groaning and slouched towards me. I swayed on the spot as last night's antics took another stab at me.

"So, sir. What happened to you?" He sat down attentively on the bed.

"Well, I'm a music teacher you see and there was a truanting school boy at the bottom of the stairs so naturally, I had to see to him but I tripped over my feet and tumbled down the stairs,"

"I see. So why didn't you call an ambulance? It sounded nasty," I asked while gently cleaning his head wounds. He winced.

"The boy helped me to my feet and I felt fine really. Not one to cause a fuss so another teacher dropped me off and here I am!" He laughed a cheerful loud laugh but hissed again when I injected some pain relief into his system.

_15 minutes later_

"Just wait there, Mr Calder and someone will come and give you some medication. Your wounds are just superficial and the bruising isn't as bad now that the swelling has reduced and the blood has been cleared," Mr Calder smiled at me and waved as I went to call on my next patient.

The waiting area was filled with people looking worse than the probably felt. Paramedics were bringing in an endless flow of people and it had gotten so bad that Jay and I had been recruited to our normal jobs after all.

Just as I was flicking through some notes, Sam and Curtis burst through the doors with a new patient. If the situation hadn't been so frustrating, I would have laughed at the look on Curtis' face. He looked almost in pain.

A man who had sat himself down in Mr Calder's seat coughed rather loudly and then collapsed to the floor. His eyes rolled back into his head as he began foaming around the mouth and fitting.

"Adam?! I think this is Callum Aitchison, 25. Diagnosed with epilepsy 10 years ago but he keeps it under control. Only came in for a chest infection," I gasped as I tried to restrain the man. I locked my arms around his chest while Jay held onto his head. Adam grabbed a nearby trolley and board and we gently lifted Callum onto it and rushed him into RESUS.

Adam injected something into the side of his patient and I got the equipment ready. Jay looked flustered as he used the suction tubes and worked his way through the foam still emitting from his mouth.

It took a few minutes to get him under control and just as his breathing stabled, a woman rushed into the room; her eyes sharp with fear and her hair messy with running.

"I went to the toilet and when I got back there was chaos! I'm Maria Fletcher, his girlfriend...Oh my god!" She said when the various machines connected to her boyfriend beeped in frenzy.

"Calm down, Maria. It was just a routine noise. Come with me and we'll get a drink. I can explain what's going on with Callum, yes?" She nodded and screamed a little when the machine beeped once again.

"Your boyfriend has apparently suffered from a prolonged epileptic attack. His epilepsy hasn't been such a major problem for a while but this attack seems to have been building up for a while. It's all under control now but he's going to be on some stronger drugs for a while," Maria looked quietly satisfied with my explanation.

She sipped at her coffee and chewed on her lip. "Can...Can I see him please?" She wondered aloud.

"Certainly! Now?" Maria stood up immediately and followed me as I led her towards his room.

She sobbed slightly at the sight of Callum all hooked up to machines and tubes but hugged him lightly anyway. Smiling, I left them in peace and went in search of someone I much needed to see. Curtis.

"Hi!" I breathed when Curtis came into sight.

He was tidying up the back of the ambulance and spun round quickly at my words.

"Babe, hi. Are you ok? You look upset, are you ill?" He placed both hands on either side of my head. I shook them off cheerily.

"I'm absolutely fine! Does something have to be wrong for me to come and see you?" But I never let him answer; I leant into his arms and kissed him. He kissed back but I eventually pulled away. My stomach churned and my head spun.

"See you later!" I made it to the bathroom just in time before I vomited up the insides of my stomach.

Curtis must have followed me because I felt his cool hands holding my hair back gently as I leant over the toilet. "God," I whispered when I'd finished. There was definitely something else wrong with me. This wasn't just a normal hangover.

He pulled me against his chest and kissed my forehead. "Hangover?" He asked.

I shook my head, too tired to answer. I knew what was probably wrong with me and if I didn't do anything quickly, people would know for sure before I did. "I think I'm pregnant,"

The arms around me tightened then loosened up around my body and then Curtis was whispering in my ear. "How? We're careful; there hasn't been one time that we haven't used..." But he trailed of quietly when he recalled the moment that we weren't so careful.

"God," I repeated. "If it's true, then I'm keeping it. I don't care if we aren't ready," My motherly instincts prematurely kicked in as I defended my baby inside me.

"Shh, yes. God, yes!" I laughed at Curtis's determination.

My stomach felt completely fine as I stood up gingerly. He supported my weight on his arms and checked that I was steady. "I'm fine. You go, I'll be fine. Might just go and get an appointment, 'kay?"

He nodded, kissed me and walked away. I could practically feel the smile on his face.

_.Jay POV_

For me, waking up after a good night out was easy. My head never really carried the weight that a hangover should and my stomach never felt sickly; though the one thing that gave me up was my face. For some reason, my face always went a ghostly grey and my eyes sunk into their sockets.

Looking into the mirror, I realised that I looked like that today.

Alice looked perfectly fine, her face was fresh and her eyes were clear although she slouched slowly through her workload and constantly slugged at water.

"Lizzie Benjamin?" Flicking through her notes, I discovered that she had asthma and her chest wasn't particularly healthy.

"Yeah, I'm Lizzie," whispered a clearly in pain teenager. She clutched at her chest when she stood up and walked towards me. Even climbing onto the bed was a challenge.

"Hm, your notes say that you have asthma, yes? Ok, so if you just want to breathe deeply for me, please, good. I think you may have a chest infection but I'm going to send you up for an x-ray," I smiled at her and she smiled back carefully.

"Dr. Hanna? There's a girl in that cubicle over there, Lizzie Benjamin. She has a suspected chest infection. Her breathing is pretty laboured and I think there's fluid in her lungs. Blood maybe?"

"Good thanks Jay,"

I paused when Ruth came into my vision but I didn't follow as per usual. Alice walked up to her and whispered something to her but Ruth didn't properly respond. Alice said something more forcefully that caused Ruth to roll her eyes yet listen.

After a few moments, Alice smiled gleefully and got back to her work. She picked up some notes and called on her patient. I decided that I should get back to my own work.

The one good think about helping patients go through the prep before an operation was the fact that you could cheer them up with a simple smile and a few kind words. The latest girl was 13 and she had a serious case of appendicitis. Just spending a few moments with her helped me understand her. She loved school, particularly English and had never missed a day of it for 3 years running. Her favourite colour was rosy red to match her hair and she loved Spaghetti Bolognese with poppadoms.

I think she confessed most of this to me because she thought she was going to die, which of course, I knew wouldn't happen. But when your 13 and watch too much TV, the slightest thing involving a hospital and operations can make your imagination go into severe overdrive.

I held her hand as she was given a local aesthetic and taken into theatre; just being nice when her parents weren't there.

On top of my desk lay a note addressed to me written on a pink star sticky note.

_Jay, go to Ruth's at 7 o'clock dressed smartly and with a pocket full of cash. Get her drunk at the swankiest place you can find and you're a shoe in. Don't mess this up, I practically begged for this chance. Don't be yourself until she's hammered – if you can get that far! Good luck honey! Alice x_

__Haha! Alice did that for me? I would not mess it up! Ruth could be stubborn at times and would not give me another chance. _I have to look for Alice_, I thought to myself.

At that very moment; a very green looking Alice dove into the girls toilets with a very panicked looking Curtis close behind. I contemplated going in but dismissed that thought. He would look after her.

Fiona Dickson was a diabetic 20 something girl who refused to take her insulin for fear of gaining weight. It took a lot of restraint and persuasion for me to get a line in safely and I wouldn't let her before she promised to sit still and try not to yank her tubes out. She fidgeted none the less but lay obediently while she was hydrated and pumped full of medication.

By the time I trusted her enough to go out of the cubicle; Curtis was wheeling in a victim of a house fire alongside Jeff. Alice was speaking in a hushed tone to Ruth again but from Ruth's kind expression and Alice's clearly scared look, I judged that it wasn't about me. Ruth held her hand and led her towards the nearest private room. Less than a minute later, Curtis was being called in as well. I watched intently as blinds were closed, doors were locked and a whirring started from behind it.

All was still inside for about 10 minutes – all of my previous to-do's had been forgotten as my concentration focussed on that one room- and then Ruth opened the blinds, unlocked the door and stopped the hidden piece of equipment. Alice peeked out the door, a triumphant glow on her face, smoothing her top down and Curtis followed; a sliver of a smile on his face. His arms were wrapped gently around Alice's stomach. Ruth then exited the room looking as radiant as usual. Her hair hung in wisps around her perfect face and her eyes sparkled an unusual mix of colours.

Words could not describe how excited I was about tonight. All thoughts were linked together in a song, _Ruth, Ruth, Ruth_. Alice's green face flickered into my mind mid song but I ignored it. Yes, I cared about her but Curtis was there for her right now. She wouldn't want me to be all upset about her while I was going through the happiest night of my life would she? No.

With only minutes to go until end of shift, the excitement was probably visible on my face and I swear that I saw Ruth smiling at me. The couple of the year were hand in hand at every moment. The wedding was still being planned but was close to finishing and with only 5 months to go, Alice was getting slightly stressed. Sam was off ill today and would probably be for a few more days if Tess' anxious drabbles were anything to go by so it was safe to say that the atmosphere was rather upbeat.

Curtis kept on staring at Alice with an extra loving look and she just stared back, looking deep into his eyes. She reached into her pocket of her scrubs and took out a tiny piece of paper which she then handed to Curtis. His eyes lit up but he quickly shoved it –gently- into his pocket and kissed her. No amount of craning my neck allowed me to see properly that piece of paper but I was determined to find out all about it tomorrow when we were swapping gossip instead of working.

"Alice?" She jumped. "Thanks. Expect to get a text tonight," I winked at her, nodded at Curtis then grabbed my bag and coat and ran out to my car; not giving her a chance to reply but I did hear her tinkling laugh echo through A+E.

As the date was with Ruth, being late would not suffice so I drove over and waited outside her flat for 15 minutes before it was required for me to knock on her door.

When I did, she answered it carefully, allowing me to get the full build up to her outfit.

She was wearing a peachy pink dress that hugged everything nicely and flowed out ever so delicately at the hem which hovered just above her knees. Her hair as usual smelled heavenly and was lightly curled over her ears.

"Hello," I began.

"Jay, hi!" I was surprised by the actual happiness in her voice.

"You look amazing Ruth. Shall we get going?" She nodded and locked her door behind her. I opened the car door for her and she stepped neatly inside.

"You look handsome Jay," Ruth whispered and I smiled. She smiled. We smiled together on our very 1st date....

**You like? This is longer than usual so I hope I got everything in! Someone requested Ray so I just added them in as I felt the time was right. **

**I love your feedback so please review, it only takes a minute! I have a lot more drama, heartache and marriage to come so please stay tuned...or keep reading! :D**


End file.
